Playing With The Flames of Romance
by Roxius
Summary: I said I'd write something for these two one day, didn't I? Well, I did. 20 random sentences of Frederica X Marie. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Psyren.

A/N: This is, at the moment, the only yuri pairing for this series that works for me, or even contains any actual good subtext...maybe I'll make more fics for them.

I'd like to make a general fic for this series, but I have alot bigger tendency to write romance-based fics, but I'll see what I can do about it all...

* * *

Title: Playing With The Flames of Romance

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Frederica X Marie

Summary: I said I'd write something for these two one day, didn't I? Well, I did. 20 random sentences of Frederica X Marie. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Obvious**

When Frederica and Marie finally came out of the closet about their relationship, Shao, Van, Kyle and Elmore all sighed in unison. "You know...it was pretty obvious..."

**2. Kiss**

When they were kids, they sometimes did it just for fun. When they were older, every kiss they shared just strengthened the deep bond of love they shared.

**3. Beautiful**

Marie always knew Frederica would grow up into a beautiful young woman, and she was right.

**4. Hug**

Due to her pyrokinesis abilities, Frederica tended to give very warm hugs, but she always saved the warmest ones for Marie.

**5. Tears**

Frederica leaned in closely and began to lick Marie's tears away. "Don't cry," she whispered softly, "Don't cry..."

**6. Laugh**

Ageha couldn't help but break out into laughter when he learned of the intimate relationship Marie and Frederica shared. He wasn't sure why he had laughed, but it was mainly out of the fact that he had figured this would happen all along.

**7. Bath**

Marie let out a heavy sigh of relief as she sank into the tub. Then Frederica joined in, and Marie failed to get any relaxation done.

**8. Love**

'I love you' was a strong three-word sentence with powerful after-effects, and Marie neglected to say it until after having been together with Frederica for five years. When she finally did say it, Frederica proposed to her right then and there.

**9. Pervert**

She might not look it at first glance, but Marie was a huge pervert. Frederica knew this little fact from personal experience.

**10. Poker**

Whenever they were in bed together, Marie knew that Frederica was only seriously horny when she put on her poker face.

**11. Training**

Every training session between the two girls usually ended with them falling into a full-blown make-out session, or beating each other to the last inches of their lives. They enjoyed it either way.

**12. Life**

Not once until several days ago had Marie ever considered spending the rest of her life with another woman.

**13. Dance**

"C'mon, Marie...dance with me..." Frederica goaded, holding out her hand as the towering spiral of flames swirled around them.

**14. Angel**

Alive or dead, no matter what, Marie would always be Frederica's sweet little angel.

**15. Friend**

Frederica had always been afraid of having to decide the biggest question of her life: did she like Marie as just a friend...or as something more?

**16. Nightmare**

The only escape Marie found from her horrifying nightmares was the loving embrace between Frederica's arms in the dead of night.

**17. Name**

Even after their marriage, Marie still called Frederica "Fuu-chan" whenever possible.

**18. Gone**

"Goodbye...goodbye...goodbye..." Marie whispered this quietly through choked sobs as she watched her beloved Frederica take her last, shuddered breath.

**19. Sweet**

Frederica licked her lips lustfully after having shared a passionate kiss with Marie. "Mmm...you taste sweet, just like sugar..." she remarked before leaning back in for another taste.

**20. Star**

Marie stared in complete awe at the amazing ball of fire that was slowly ascending into the skies above. She then looked towards Frederica, who smirked and said, "I'm going to create a new star...just for you..."


End file.
